Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word
by kawaii kaze-chan
Summary: A fluffy songfic on Kai and Rei. Shonen-ai. Please r and r.


A/N: To be honest, I don't know much about Beyblade, having only watched a couple of episodes, so I'm really sorry for all the character OOC-ness here! I only wrote this fic for fun. The song used here is 'Sorry seems to be the hardest word' by Blue. Actually, the lyrics only fit the first part of the fic, and then it gets really weird. In this fic, Kai and Rei share a room, okay? ^_^ By the way, Beyblade does not belong to me, and neither does this song.

_What I got to do to make you love me?_

Rei lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, especially with the rain drumming on his windowsill outside. All his thoughts only revolved around one person.

_What I got to do to make you care?_

Kai.

_What do I do when lightning strikes me?_

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning followed soon after. Its flash lit up the whole room, so when Rei happened to glance over at the bed next to his, he realized that it was empty.

_And I wake to find that you're not there?_

Rei frowned. Where could he have gone?  Worried, Rei climbed out of bed to look for him.

_What I got to go to make you want me?_

Kai stood on the balcony, leaning on the rail. He was deep in thought, and didn't hear Rei when he stepped up behind him.

_What I got to do to be heard?_

"Kai?" Rei called tentatively.

_What do I say when it's all over?_

Kai turned slightly, his hair damp from the rain. "Rei. What are you doing here?"

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

"I-I was really worried about you," Rei said quietly. Kai didn't reply, and the silence stretched between them. Finally, he spoke up so softly that Rei almost missed it.

"Sorry."

_It's sad, so sad,_

_It's a sad, sad situation._

Feeling slightly surprised, Rei went over and stood next to Kai. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, realizing the slightly sad look on his friend's face.

_And it's getting more and more absurd._

Kai turned away, hiding his face from Rei.

_It's sad, so sad,_

_Why can't we talk it over?_

"Go away, Rei."

_Oh it seems to me,_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

"Sorry," Rei muttered, retreating back into the room.

_What do I do to make you want me?_

Rei sighed. Kai would never change.

_What do I do to be heard?_

Kai mentally kicked himself. Why did he have to go and say that?

_What do I say when it's all over?_

He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He knew that he'd probably regret it afterwards, though.

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

"You know I didn't mean that Rei!" he called before he could stop himself.

_It's sad, so sad,_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

Rei paused and turned around, surprised at Kai's sudden outburst. Having a mental debate with himself whether or not to tell Kai what he had been thinking about all night. After all, Kai did seem more open that night.

_And it's getting more and more absurd._

"I need to tell you something," both of them said in unison. Rei laughed and Kai raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

_It's sad, so sad,_

_Why can't we talk it over?_

"You want to come in first?" Rei suggested. "You're getting all drenched." 

Kai nodded and followed him inside.

_Oh it seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

_Yeah, sorry._

'Well this isn't going to be too difficult' Rei thought sarcastically. 'I'm even starting to sound like Kai now.'

_What I got to do to make you love me?_

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for Kai's reaction. "I love you Kai."

_What I got to do to be heard?_

Kai didn't respond. 'There, I said it.' Rei thought. 'Now he's going to hate me.'

_What do I do when lightning strikes me?_

Thunder rumbled and lightning once again lit up the room. Rei blinked in surprise. There was a ghost of a smile on Kai's face.

_What have I got to do?_

_What have I got to do?_

Then, Kai did the most unexpected thing. He reached forward and pulled Rei into a hug. "I know, Rei, I know."

_When sorry seems to be the hardest word.___

"I love you too."

A/N: So how was that? Please review and tell me! I really want to know how this weird fic stands! If you feel like flaming me, go right ahead, you have all the right to. Actually, when I was writing this fic, I kind of meant it in a sense of 'sorry is the hardest word so telling someone that you love them isn't so complicated', but the fic didn't exactly turn out that way, so I thought that I'd mention it. 


End file.
